Hai, Orochimaru sama
by CreativeChilde
Summary: A day in the life of Kabuto, before Oro's horrible arm paindeath!, Orochimaru orders him around and he obeys, like a good little boy, hoping to get rewarded in the end! bwahahah? OroKab, yaoi, duh, don't like? don't read!


Disclaimer: i no own, you no angry! okay?

so i got this idea from a picture of photos that i ... recieved? anyway, most of the actions at the end...forgot them already? are in the photos, and yeah... they're pretty sweet pics...

so... i heart OroKab!

sounds like some sort of seafood... yummy

One shot OroxKab

* * *

"Kabuto!"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto opened the door to the room and looked inside.

"I forgot the blasted towel. Fetch me one." The snake master sat in a tub of hot water, the steam obscuring him from view.

"Hai." Kabuto said and closed the door. He wiped the steam off of his glasses with his sleeve as he walked down the hall. He opened another door and retrieved a towel. Upon his return, Orochimaru was getting out of the tub.

"If I stay in much longer my skin will peel off." Orochimaru sniffed.

"Your towels." Kabuto's lips quirked at the other man's comment.

Orochimaru gave him a long look, arching one eyebrow and then twirling a hand in the air. "Wrap."

Kabuto blinked, once, then obeyed, "Hai." He came forward, draping one towel over his left arm and reaching the other around Orochimaru's waist. He tucked the towel in until it was snug against the light gray skin of Orochimaru's hips. He straightened, "For your hair." he offered the other towel.

Orochimaru smiled. "Of course." He took the towel from Kabuto and wrapped the end of his hair in it and draping it over a shoulder. He walked away, leaving Kabuto in the room alone.

Kabuto sighed and turned to the tub, pulling the plug to drain the water. Leaving the room he gathered Orochimaru's discarded clothing and folded it over his arm. He deposited the cloth in the hall hamper then continued down the hall.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru's voice called to him.

Kabuto found Orochimaru in his bed room. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Fetch that box for me, the one up there. It has a sash I want to wear." Orochimaru pointed to a box and then turned away to a dresser.

"Hai." Kabuto reached up for the box, stretching out and grasping it firmly. As he turned to put it on the floor, he saw Orochimaru turn away from him, smiling. Kabuto opened the box. "Which one, Orochimaru-sama?"

"The dark purple one. It has the color of a ripe plum." Orochimaru waved his hand at Kabuto as he rummaged through his dresser.

Kabuto found it quickly and pulled it out. It was his turn to watch Orochimaru then, as the man went through his clothing. Kabuto watched as the gray shoulders moved and twitched slightly. He watched as Orochimaru shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he held up a shirt. As Orochimaru began to turn, Kabuto stood, "Here, Orochimaru-sama." he held out the sash.

Orochimaru pulled on the long shirt and smoothed it over his stomach. "Ah, that is the one." he turned his hand in the air again, "Wrap, Kabuto."

"Hai." Kabuto stepped forward and slid the plum colored sash around his master's waist. Once, twice, three times until Orochimaru said, "Tie it in the back." and turned around.

Kabuto obeyed, tying a knot.

"Tighter." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto untied the sash and pulled it tighter, "Better?"

"More."

Again, he pulled it tighter. "Better?"

"Hai."

Kabuto tied the sash then, an easy knot that could be undone with a single tug on the right spot. "Done, Orochimaru-sama."

"Hmm, I suppose." Orochimaru walked away, to sit at his mirror desk and pull out his brush.

"Anything more?" Kabuto turned to look at him.

"Put the box back, Kabuto."

"Hai." Kabuto closed the box and picked it up. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Orochimaru watching him in the mirror. He put the box back up on the shelf and then straightened his tunic. "Anything more?"

Orochimaru looked away, running his comb and then his brush though his wet hair. The water dripped from his black locks onto the cloth. "Tea. Make me some tea."

"Hai." Kabuto bowed and exited the room.

"Kabuto!"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto opened the door to the study and pushed it open farther with his side. "I have your tea."

"Finally. Bring it." Orochimaru sat up on his couch, discarding his book and straightening his shirt.

"Hai." Kabuto lay the tray on the table, careful to avoid the papers strewn there. He poured Orochimaru a cup and handed it to him. "Here."

Orochimaru took the cup and drank. Kabuto could feel the gold eyes on him as he poured himself a cup and sat down in one of the chairs. He kept his eyes closed behind his glasses, a slight smile tugging at his lips. Orochimaru made the pretense of going through his papers as he drank his tea. When he had finished his second cup, Orochimaru sat up and stated, "The sash is too tight. Kabuto, you made it so, come fix your mistake." He set the cup down and looked right at Kabuto.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto set down his tea cup and got up. As he stepped to Orochimaru's side the golden eyes stared at him intently. He sat beside his master and untied the sash. "Please tell me when it is tight enough..." He murmured as he loosened the sash.

Orochimaru placed a hand on Kabuto's arm. Kabuto looked up and met the gold gaze with his own. Orochimaru tilted his head slightly and smiled. "It isss tight enough." Orochimaru hissed as he trailed the finger tips of his other hand up Kabuto's neck to his chin. As he caressed Kabuto's face he said, "But you, Kabuto, are not."

"Hai." Kabuto replied. He bit onto Orochimaru's thumb gently, licking it as he held it in his mouth. Orochimaru chuckled and leaned in, bringing his lips to Kabuto's neck. As he did so he turned, getting to his knees on the couch.

Kabuto tossed the sash over the back of the couch and pulled at his own belt. His hands trembled with contained pressure as he worked on his clothing. When Orochimaru pulled away to let him take his shirt off, Kabuto began to pant. Then Orochimaru was back, licking Kabuto's lips and inside of his mouth. As he leaned back onto the arm of the couch, Kabuto pulled down his pants and under clothes.

Orochimaru's hands sought out and found Kabuto's bare chest and ran a hand up along it. Then, impatiently, Orochimaru pulled of his shirt and tugged his pants down and open. He knelt over Kabuto, feeling his chest as he kissed him again.

Kabuto's hands and arms, pale against Orochimaru's black hair, slid through the hair like it was strands of black silk. He spread his legs, letting Orochimaru settle between them. He felt Orochimaru's member hard against his skin and he murmured with a smirk, "Already?"

"You have been turning me on all day." Orochimaru replied into his ear. "With your, 'Hai, Orochimaru-sssama' and obeidiencsse." He pressed his hips against Kabuto, rubbing them back and fourth as Kabuto tightened his legs around him.

Kabuto grinned, "Hai, Orochimaru-sama..." then he gasped as Orochimaru bit his neck and raked his teeth across the skin he had caught. "Ahh-ha..." he panted as his hands tightened around handfuls of Orochimaru's hair.

Orochimaru's mouth continued down Kabuto's chest, stopping at a nipple to lick and then nibble on. Kabuto squirmed and moaned as Orochimaru's hands groped his crotch.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru demanded his attention with his name.

Kabuto looked down at him and replied, "H-hai?"

"I'm coming in. I hope you are tight enough."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru grunted a reply as he pushed into his assistant. He held Kabuto's legs apart as he pressed in. He lay his cheek on the right side of Kabuto's chest and thrust in. Closing his eyes and grunting again as he pushed into Kabuto's tightening hole.

Kabuto's head went back as he accepted Orochimaru, the tension and excitement making him tighten around Orochimaru instinctively. He put his right hand on Orochimaru's shoulder and gripped the pale gray skin there.

They continued that way for an eternity, neither one saying a coherent word as Orochimaru thrust and Kabuto accepted. Finally, Orochimaru pulled Kabuto's hand from his shoulder and entwined his fingers with Kabuto's. "Now, Kabuto?"

"Hai..." Kabuto breathed softly.

They climaxed together, their bodies stiffening and then relaxing around each other. Orochimaru squeezed Kabuto's hand. Kabuto returned the squeeze. Orochimaru slid out of him and knelt up, trembling with fatigue. He licked Kabuto's lips until the other man opened up and let him in. Kabuto held onto the back of Orochimaru's head with his free hand. Orochimaru lay his hand over Kabuto's heart. Done with the kiss, Orochimaru looked at Kabuto quietly.

"What is it?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru pulled Kabuto's glasses of and deposited them onto the table with a clink. "I like your eyesss, but with those on I can never sssee them." Orochimaru pouted.

"Would you like me to not wear them?"

"Not at home."

"What about when we go out?"

"Wear them then. I want to keep your eyesss to myself."

"Hai."

"And Kabuto?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?"

"...nothing." Orichimaru closed his eyes and lay his head beside his hand on Kabuto's chest. "Nevermind it at all. Itsss nothing..."

Kabuto put his arms around Orochimaru, holding him tightly. He leaned his head against Orochimaru's and closed his eyes, "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

END

* * *

you likey?

sorry, i usually don't put the graphic stuff up

hides

ew i feel all dirty and shameful omg


End file.
